Time Tells
by RelenaS
Summary: Ok so why is Snape on the good side, why did he become a death eater in the first place? And why in the world in Hermione involved?**Finished**
1. Mystery

Time Tells  
  
Chapter One: Mystery  
  
Hermione never really got around to telling Harry and Ron that she was once again using a time turner.  
  
With all of the special lessons for each of her normal classes, along with attending the normal class, then adding on the fact that she was head girl, well, needless to say Hermione hardly had time for herself, let alone to tell her friends that she was once again in possession of a time traveling device.  
  
Plus, they would just use it to further save the world from impending doom, or to perform a prank.  
  
More then likely the later.  
  
Running to her extra Potions class with a few Ravenclaws and of course Malfoy, She suspected that potions was the only class he was passing, she tripped on a loose cobble stone, and fell face first.  
  
It hurt, it really did. Landing on one's face is an experience that no one should have to go through, not only do you have a great chance of smashing your face up, but anything you were carrying got smashed as well.  
  
Well, for Hermione it was a bit worse.  
  
A strong feeling of spinning and nausea along with a feeling of being stretched and morphed, then let be, accompanied her face getting smashed up along with the one thing she was really carrying. Her time turner.  
  
A boy in tattered Gryffindor robes walked up to her, bent over and started to shake her senseless.  
  
"Wake up, you have to wake up." He whispered fiercely. "If one of the professors catches you, you're in for it, come on wake up!"  
  
Hermione already felt sick, and nauseated from her fall, the shaking didn't help the situation.  
  
She woke up as the boy had bid of her, then immediately lost her lunch on his robes.  
  
That was the last memory she clearly recalled before passing out again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh good, she's waking up!"  
  
"Hush! You want Bit to catch us?"  
  
"Honestly, you boys!" a feminine voice joined the boys "She needs to get to the hospital wing immediately, and you Remus, need to change that robe." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione clutched her head. She heard 'Boys' then "Remus" she suspected that the boy who had found her was the one she was referring to.  
  
"I'll carry her." A familiar voice said in an almost worried way. It sounded like Harry, but it couldn't be.  
  
If Hermione remembered anything about that fall, it was that she landed directly over her Time Turner, and it had shattered.  
  
She replayed the scene she heard over and over in her mind until her genius let her come to the answer.  
  
She was indeed in the year 1977.  
  
Remus was still attending school, and his robes were tattered because he turned into a wolf once a month, a very fierce werewolf.  
  
Harry was often told, in her presence, and perhaps more out of, that he was remarkably like his father James. So, the girl's voice had to be Lily. A sharp pain in her chest reminded her that the glass shards were more then likely still in her.  
  
Hermione moaned and the pain sharpened.  
  
"Shhh." One of the guys grasped her hand, "Lily's just removing the pieces of glass, and then we can bandage you."  
  
"Guys?" a squeaky voice perked up. "Bit's coming this way."  
  
"We have to move her Lily." The same deep voice that held her hand spoke up. Hermione guessed it was Sirius; she could see Remus, in a blurry way, on the other side of her. And this voice wasn't squeaky, nor did it remind her of Harry.  
  
"I'm almost done, one more second."  
  
"We don't have a second lily!" The Harry voice spoke urgently. Then she realized the difference. Harry was almost always calm, and colleted, and his voice was smooth. This voice was hasty and quick, and harsh. She guessed that in a different circumstance, it would be rather cheerful, and ready to laugh, but now, they were about to get caught.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice whispered in a drawl.  
  
"Wormtail." All the previous voices whinned accusingly.  
  
"I was watching the professor!" the squeaky voice said defensively. "He is two turns from us by the way."  
  
"Snape get the hell out of here! Bit is coming. You don't want to get caught do you?" James snapped.  
  
"Who is this?" he came over and kneeled.  
  
"We don't know, alright, now get the hell out!" James snapped.  
  
Now Hermione was a tad confused. It sounded like James was trying to help Snape, but why? They didn't sound like friends form what she has heard, and from how they were talking now.  
  
"Honestly, you expect me to leave you five be when your about to get detention from hell, just because your helping a girl you don't know? I thought you would know be better Potter, after these six years. Rejectus!"  
  
There was a quick yelp from Hermione because of the intense pain, but it was over rather quickly.  
  
Hermione felt instantly better, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke, it was warm. Her head had stopped spinning and she felt quite capable of opening her eyes.  
  
When this task was completed, after long tries to find her eyes stinging, she realized that she was in Gryffindor tower, with no Time turner, and with five Gryffindors and one Slytherin around her sleeping.  
  
From their sitting positions, she guessed that they fell asleep while waiting for her to wake. She chuckled to her self as she gazed curiously on all six of them.  
  
Her eyes fell on Lily, Red head, and famous green eyes that were currently hidden from view. She had puffy hair, which was just tamed enough that it looked nice. Unlike Hermione's bushel an inch. Lily had a book under her arm titled 'Hexes and.' and the last part was hidden by her arm.  
  
She chuckled at this; it reminded her to much of her self for her not to find the situation ironic. It was kind of like looking at herself, but not.  
  
Her eyes moved onto the boy beside Lily, with his arm resting on the top of the sofa. At least she knew that everyone was right when they said that Harry looked exactly like his dad. The messed up hair, the relaxed 'flopped' poise on the couch, and the way all the cares in the world seemed to rest so easily on his shoulders. It was basically like looking at Harry.  
  
She turned onto Sirius. He looked younger, and more alive, then again when she first saw him he was on the run and had just recently escaped from Azkaban after being there for twelve or so years. She saw him turn and scowl, almost wanting to say that everything would be alright in the end. She held herself back, and turned on.  
  
Remus had obviously changed robes, or cleaned the other. It still looked tattered, but what did that matter? Looking at him, she realized that he looked rather small and young, from what she saw before, and in comparison with the others. Maybe he was a year younger then the rest? They weren't ever quite clear on that.  
  
He too was suffering from dreams he couldn't escape. His eyes whizzed back and forth across his eye lids as he let out tiny whimpers of pain and fear. She walked forward, thinking on wanting to stop the pain when she bumped into something.  
  
She looked down at her feet and saw a scrawny boy with short brown hair. Since there was no one else, and Snape had back hair, she guessed that this was Peter. He was curled up like a small cat would be. And he almost looked like he wasn't eating nearly enough.  
  
She figured that Ron's keeping him a cage added to his weight. She couldn't stand looking at the traitor any longer. A thought passed through her head. What if she could change the future and make it so he doesn't feel remorse towards his friends?  
  
First she'd need to see how much time she had to work with, and then find out what was causing that remorse.  
  
At the moment she didn't have time to ponder that. Her eyes fell on a more immediate mystery.  
  
Snape.  
  
From what her memory was telling her, Snape was the main reason they weren't caught. He was the simple reason why she had time to think over all she had.  
  
Looking at him, she realized that he was far more relaxed then she had ever seen him. His hair probably added to the 'niceness,' that seemed to form around him. It after wasn't oily. But why had he helped her?  
  
From looking at the room in an open view, she saw the Lily and James were in front of her with Remus and Sirius on her left and right respectively, Wormtail in the center, and Snape in the chair behind hers.  
  
They had circled her, was it in protectiveness, worry, or to make it easier to catch her if she flied without talking with them?  
  
She walked closer to Snape. Why had he been there? Why had he helped? Why, above all else was he in the Gryffindor common room acting like her savior when, if he had insisted on helping, he could have easily left right afterward?  
  
She knelt beside him. Why did he seem to belong when he above all else should clash?  
  
He jerked. Another nightmare, she thought, did they all have them? No, Lily and James didn't, but they had each other in a sense.  
  
Hermione bent forward, closer to Snape's face, she was breathing sharply. She hadn't ever been this close. He kept blowing on a piece of his hair, irritated.  
  
Before she could stop to think, she swept it behind his ear, with her fingers barely touching his face.  
  
But it was enough.  
  
"Morning already hum? Or are you just board just watching us sleep like this?" Hermione was shocked to be looking at steel sapphire eyes instead of closed ones. A smirk played across his face as she jumped back a bit. "Now I'm not 'that' ugly hum?" he stretched. "Or were you just shocked that I woke up?" he chuckled warmly, "Well, if the later was the case, then its your own fault, you woke me." He pointed to his forehead. "I felt you move my hair." He said accusingly. "Also, normal people aren't right in the face of someone who's sleeping, or did you find me irresistible? No? Well then you had better be explaining yourself missy, I hate not knowing something before the golden team does, so you had better hurry up before they wake." He looked at her oddly.  
  
Mione was still very shocked. Snape was being nice. He reminded her of Dumbledore in a way. Kind and warm, nothing like the Snape she knew. "OK, do you talk, cus if you do, you had better tell me your name before I dub you silenced." She woke up from her deep gazing, and noticed that she was starring at his eyes, more into them but still.  
  
When she tried to talk, it felt like she was attempting to talk after being quiet for a day or two. "My," she coughed. "My name is," and she remembered. No one here could know her name; she would meet each of them, besides Lily and James, in the future. It was taboo to give a name to someone you would meet later in you real life. So she quickly lied. "Gwen."  
  
"And?" he made a motion with his hands as to indicate more, he wanted to know more.  
  
Well her last name couldn't hurt. "Granger."  
  
"G-G? Giji! It fits you fine!" he softly chuckled at his own wit.  
  
"I beg your pardon!" she exclaimed, and he immediately jumped up and covered her mouth.  
  
They were very close. Hermione now realized that he was slightly taller than her, by at least a head, but no more then head and neck. She felt him breathe "Shh." Onto her. "We don't want to wake them; after all they hardly were able to stay awake after we arrived. You owe them a good sleep. You understand?" Hermione nodded, and he let go of her mouth. "Good, now I'm Severus Snape." He made a fancy bow. "Prefect of Slytherin."  
  
"Snake." She smiled.  
  
"Hum?" he looked a bit shaken.  
  
"S-S. Sounds like hissing, and a snake hisses."  
  
"Ahh, you're catching on" and he sat down on a free couch in front of the fire, then patted the cushion next to him, "We can talk here and not disturb them."  
  
Her feet took her over and she sat down, and then brought up her legs. Who ever was sitting beside her, she preferred him to her greasy professor.  
  
"So, when are you from?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"You have Hogworts robes on, and if none of these people know you, then you're from here, just another time, logically of course. If I'm wrong just tell me so."  
  
"No, your right, I'm from twenty years ahead in time." What was she saying?!  
  
"So that glass use to be a time turner, am I correct?"  
  
"Perfectly." She looked at him oddly again.  
  
"So Gwen Granger isn't your name right?"  
  
"Can you read minds?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Can- you- read-minds?"  
  
"Nope, I'm just using what's known as a brain. Most people neglect theirs. If you're from another time, with a broken time turner, then you know not to give your real name to people you'll meet later on, so that's how I figured that 'Gwen Granger' wasn't your real name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you tell me your real name? I have a time turner myself, so I won't freak later."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Thanks." The inner Hermione was about to kill her outer self. Trusting SNAPE? Of all people! But the outer Hermione thought that, this wasn't Snape, at least not the one she had met before.  
  
What changed him?  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"September fifteenth."  
  
"Mine's December 12th."  
  
"Are we just going to play twenty questions?" she asked a bit worried.  
  
He smirked. "Sure why not?" he moved into a sitting position that placed him closer to her. "What is your favorite thing to do?"  
  
"Read."  
  
"Color?"  
  
"Sapphire."  
  
He smirked. "Food?"  
  
"Sandwiches."  
  
"Why?" he asked a grin growing.  
  
"Because you can eat them while doing practically anything else." She answered then realized that he said it with her. "You can read minds." She chastised.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Same answer." He shrugged and turned to her. "Color thing to do, food, all the same." He chuckled again. "So I took a chance."  
  
"A chance?"  
  
"A chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had a feeling that you would say it." And he smiled.  
  
"You awake?" a yawning Sirius stepped over.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot, we are up, what gave you the first clue? Was it the talking?" Snape asked in a teasing fashion.  
  
"yeah." He yawned. "It was. So find out who the mystery girl is?"  
  
"Her name is Gwen." Snape answered before Hermione had a chance. "She just transferred, and was a bit lost finding her way here when she fell."  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: alright, I know, two SS/HG and only one chap each. But I was board people!  
  
MY beta was taking forever on beta-ing and I couldn't think of anything else to write so I wrote this off the top of my head.  
  
Snape is OOC and I'll explain that if I get to other chapters, but an all around good idea that's merely a play on the Mione goes back and they fall in love. So bare with me k?  
  
Review.  
  
Relena~ 


	2. Logically

Chapter two: Logically  
  
'Gwen' was sitting beside Snape as she was introduced to each of the Marauders and Lily.  
  
"Hello." She said politely as Snape gave them all of the information she had given him just a few minutes before.  
  
"So, Gwen, you like books? Great! None of these bozos, besides Sirius even glances at one!" Lily said in a sweet tone that was slightly mocking.  
  
"You read books?" 'Gwen' said quite shocked at Sirius.  
  
"Of course!" he looked appalled. "How else did I get to be the third in our class?"  
  
"Third? Who's first and second?"  
  
"Well Lily's first, and Malfoy, you'll meet him later, is second." Mione realized that he said 'Malfoy' with as much an undertone as she would have to Draco. However, Hermione realized that they meant Draco's father, Lucius.  
  
"I see, well I certainly hope not all to soon, by the way you speak of him, he 'must' be a monster!"  
  
"Catches on quick doesn't she?" James smiled in a prideful way.  
  
"Yeah, watch out Lily, she may take your place as first!" Remus said mockingly.  
  
"I had best leave, Lucius would be wondering what I'm up to." Snape stood up. Hermione noticed how he became cold at the mention of Lucius.  
  
"You can't have him ordering you around all the time Snape." Peter spoke up.  
  
"Fine advise coming from you rat, let me make my own life, you butt out." And he left, a sweep of robes trailing behind him.  
  
"Why did he do that?" 'Gwen' asked before she thought.  
  
"Snape insists we call him Snape, he doesn't accept our friendship, bulshit I say." Sirius spit into the fire. "It's his 'master Lucius's will,'" Hermione noted how his voice went higher. "A flea's will that one, and Severus fallows like a little doggie. No scratches that, even a dog has more will then that one."  
  
"Logically," Hermione started, and they all turned to look at her, "What?" she puts up a barrier to the odd given looks.  
  
"Snape talks like that." Lily said giving 'Gwen' a calculating look.  
  
"Like what? And if I do, so what?"  
  
"Logically!" Remus intimidated with his finger in the air and a smug look on his face. "You and Snape are some what alike."  
  
"Oh shut up!" 'Gwen glared at him.  
  
"He does that too." James notified her in a kind way. "Now only if you'll refrain from smirking, we'll be able to tell you two apart." And everyone cracked up.  
  
"We don't look alike do we?" 'Gwen' said in a frightful way.  
  
"Actually, if he hadn't died his hair, you two would look exactly alike." Peter said in a serious way. "Actually, he didn't, but that's another story."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"No wonder!" Gwen exclaimed.  
  
"No wonder what?" Lily asked kindly.  
  
"No wonder he doesn't want you as friends! You don't act to friendly toward him do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't say we do."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Hermione just gapped. How could the 'Marauders' do this?  
  
"We were just kidding Gwen." James said a bit taken aback. "Don't take life so seriously around us, it will only cause you a few heart attacks."  
  
Gwen sat down. "You shouldn't kid about such things."  
  
"Listen Gwen," Lily walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Snape isn't the nicest person, you just were lucky to see him nice tonight, that's a rarity, I promise you. We treat Snape far better then he treats us."  
  
"Then why are you friends?"  
  
"WHY?" Sirius spoke up. "Because James here saved his life, he owes us one, or two, or possibly at least four." He slapped James on his back. "Though he owes me nothing," his eyes became a little achy.  
  
"Let me guess." Gwen spoke up, "You were the reason James had to save Snape."  
  
"Man, what are you related to the guy?" Sirius looked over at her eyes wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the 'mind reading' ability too." Remus looked at her in awe.  
  
"What! I do not, and neither does he, he told me so himself. I just happen to use this thing called a brain, and so does he, most people neglect theirs, that's all."  
  
"Alright, it time for breakfast!" James stood up. "Come on lets go, Gwen, you can join us if you so desire." He made a sweeping motion. "Or if you had any other plans?"  
  
"ACK!" Hermione jumped up, she had forgotten something very important. She had to see Dumbledore, or she would have a lot of explaining as to why she said she was attending a school, that at the time, she wasn't. "I promised Dumbledore I would talk to him this morning, to get my schedule."  
  
"Need help?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sure, would you show me the way to his office?" Gwen asked sweetly remembering that she's supposed to have no directional sense.  
  
"Sure!" he piped up. "Wormtail at 'cha service mame!" he made a bow and lead her by the hand out of the common room rather quickly.  
  
"Wormtail? I thought your name was Peter?"  
  
"Wormtail's my nickname. Like James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is moony."  
  
"Does Lily have a nickname?" Gwen asked acting a bit dumb.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Well actually he has one, just not like ours. He doesn't dub himself it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Slime ball!" Peter burst out laughing. Hermione vaguely remembered a situation that Harry and Rom told her about the Marauders Map.  
  
"That's awful, are you sure there isn't another one?"  
  
"Well, some call him 'Serpent' because of how he looks and the way he moves. You know he knew more curses coming to this school then he has ever learned here?"  
  
"Really? So he's good at charms?"  
  
"DADA and Potions."  
  
"Really, hum, so what about you? What is Wormtail good at?"  
  
"Transfiguration, some would say, bah! I get all kinds of help from the crew." He indicated the other four. "But I'm really good at herbology."  
  
"How's your potions skill?"  
  
"Horrid! I couldn't make water if I wanted to!"  
  
"Did you realize that most ingredients in potions, you learn about in herbology?"  
  
"Really?" Peter perked up and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, if you apply your Herbology knowledge to Potions, you'll find it easier, it's what I do."  
  
"You're bad at potions?"  
  
"Not since I found that out." She hoped that she was making him feel better with her lie.  
  
"That's great! You can tutor me, a fellow potions klutz that found a way that works. You could write a book."  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about that."  
  
"Here we are." He gestured to a great gargoyle statue. "Skittles. What ever those are." He rolled his eyes at the unfamiliar candy name.  
  
'Gwen' giggled. "Thanks Peter, I have to talk to Dumbledore alone now, alright? I'll see you later."  
  
"Potions today, Professor Bit, after lunch, don't be late!" he waved as he left.  
  
"Peter isn't so bad, why do the others ignore him?" she shrugged and walked up the steps to she the head master, more and more dread falling over her the higher she reached.  
  
Slowly, she caressed the door knob into opening.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. Granger." It was odd, I all the unfamiliarity, hearing Dumbledore's same voice, and tone, calling her 'Ms. Granger' made her feel like she was back in her own time.  
  
However when she saw him, reality crashed down onto her. He had more color in his hair now, and his skin was a bit more firm. He looked around seventy instead of around ninety.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"So, when did you arrive?"  
  
"Last night, umm Professor, you ought to sit down, I have a bit to explain."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You certainly are honest. Alright," he sat. "Explain everything."  
  
She took the seat across from the head master. "My name, my real name, that is, is Hermione Granger; I'm from the year 1996. I attend hogworts at that time, and was, or will be in Gryffindor." She took a breath. "How I arrived at this time, was not in deliberation, I was running to get to a class early and tripped on a cobblestone in the dungeons, I then proceeded to fall face first onto the floor, where I managed to shatter my Time turner while it was on my neck." She sighed. "I was saved from being discovered by a professor, Bit I believe?" Dumbledore nodded. "well, as I said I was saved by the Marauders and a prefect. They took me to what they thought was my new common room, where I told then that I was a transfer student and was just trying to find my way. I also told them that my name is Gwen. I kept my old last name." she looked directly at the headmaster now. "That's all."  
  
"I see, well, Gwen was it? Where did you transfer from?"  
  
"I was home schooled."  
  
"You have put thought into this?" Dumbledore looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes, when I received my time turner I looked up stuff about it and found that this could happen, so I had a spare identity ready."  
  
"Well, you seem to be the over achiever type, sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"  
  
"Positive. You can sort me again if you wish."  
  
"More importantly, do you wish to stay in Gryffindor? You have a choice at the moment."  
  
"Yes sir, I wish to stay." Hermione answered without blinking.  
  
"Now this part is very vital." Dumbledore bent over his desk. "Does anyone besides me know when you're from, or have guessed? Then did anyone see you arrive?"  
  
"I was found by Moony sir." She said using the nickname. "But I doubt he saw me arrive or he would have said something. No one besides you has any clue that I come from a when not a where." She knew she was lying to his face, relaxed, but she wanted to talk to Snape before she told Dumbledore that he knew.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Then tell me your old schedule and we'll get you down to breakfast, and I'll introduce you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: alright chapter two, good? Great? Bored to tears? Let me know!  
  
Review!  
  
Relena~ 


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter Three: Lucius Malfoy  
  
After taking out a lot of her additional classes, so she has a somewhat normal schedule, Hermione followed Dumbledore down to the great hall.  
  
Upon arrival, the hall silenced as they walked up to the head of the room.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, even though he had no reason too, the room was so still that it was amazing that anything living existed within it.  
  
"May I have you attention? This is Gwen Granger, she was home schooled until yesterday, she's in Gryffindor and will be joining the sixth year class."  
  
The hall broke out in applause, that is, except Slytherin.  
  
The bunch must have guessed that she was pure blood after all, to be Home schooled, you must have a witch or wizard in the immediate family.  
  
They gave her death glares, as she stepped over to join the Gryffindor dream team.  
  
Only two Slytherins weren't glaring.  
  
Snape was smiling and lightly tapping his finger to his palm as she walked over to join the famous Marauders, and Lucius Malfoy was looking at his colleague in an odd way.  
  
"What do you say Severus? How about we greet the new girl?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, Lucius, Tradition way?" he looked over at the shock that etched the platinum's face. Snape smirked and continued to look at Hermione.  
  
Malfoy then smirked. "Why of course, what other way would we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gwen sat beside Lily as she put her usual pancakes onto her plate and covered them in Syrup.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Lily asked as she grabbed some waffles and bacon.  
  
"Just wanted to see how far along I was, and to make a schedule for me."  
  
"oh, are you taking any of the extra classes?"  
  
"Potions and Charms, you?"  
  
"Potions you nuts girl?" Lily said just loud enough to get the attention of each of the Marauders.  
  
"My mom couldn't teach potions very well, so I had a tutor, I doubt anyone here is that mean."  
  
"You haven't met Bit!"  
  
"You haven't met Snape." Hermione muttered enough under her breath. "Ok well may you have but not my Snape."  
  
"Talking to yourself?" a cold voice popped up behind Hermione. "If you are we don't blame you in the least, hanging around these five does that to a person, you go nuts just figuring out why they are so dumb."  
  
"Leave Malfoy." She said manically before she could think. IT was a reaction, natural to say the least.  
  
"Know my name do you?" he pulled a chair form the table and sat beside her. "Well, you obviously don't know my first, its Lucius, use it. Look you're a smart girl, I can tell by the books you carry and the fact that your taking on two extra classes, so let me give you the facts, These five are to say the least, bad for you, Snape and I would be glad to help you around, to see what there is to see, and have you meet the best."  
  
Hermione studied him. She was thinking on saying something witty that would leave him in his tracks, but thought of something far better.  
  
"I will not accept your offer, however," she put a hand up to stop him from leaving or scowling, "I offer to accept the terms of your offer if you accept my offer of friendship. Nothing personal, but I like making friends, and getting them, not being offered friendship, it's a double blade that way."  
  
Lucius was now backing in his chair eyes wide. Snape was smirking.  
  
Extending his hand Snape spoke to Gwen, "I accept your friendship, and do you accept mine?"  
  
"Certainly." They shook.  
  
Lucius looked at Snape in a foreboding way, Snape shrugged, Lucius scowled and faced 'Gwen'  
  
"I accept your offer, now will you accept mine?" he snapped quickly.  
  
"Of course." And she smiled. "I have to finish my meal now; I'll see you in potions I assume? Save me a seat ok?" she said in a cheerful friendly way.  
  
"Sure" and they both left.  
  
"You're amazing." The Marauders said at once.  
  
"I know," and she went back to eating. Lucius had offered friends ship, in a way, and to turn down her request would have shown that he wasn't ever interested in friendship, and he would have been tricked. Hermione granger knew, since Malfoy acted similar, that he would accept being fooled, so he had to take her offer. Not to mention she told him flat out that he was in a double bind, since she described his offer as such. Weren't words the best things in the world?  
  
She grinned over her victory, and maybe slightly because during the entire thing, Snape flashed her a quick smile, behind Lucius back. His smile was the most amazing thing in the world; he seemed not to be Snape when he smiled.  
  
If only he did that in his classes, not everyone would hate him then.  
  
What kept him from smiling? Whatever it was, Hermione vowed to destroy it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. GRANGER!" a fifty year old screechy high voiced witch screamed at her.  
  
Potions were indeed far worse with this lady, at least Snape knew what he was doing when he taught the class. This bat had no clue, and when Gwen tried pointing it out, look what she got.  
  
"Until you graduate from Hogwarts with the highest marks in all of history, I will not accept your talk back. Fifty five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
And another thing, at least when Snape constantly took away points, he was reasonable. This lady took the first high number in her head.  
  
"I just though you ought to know, Lacewings are best brewed slowly, or they brittle and become useless, then your wasting materials, and the class has a better time of failing, simply because you taught them wrong."  
  
"Detention Ms. Granger, now leave my sight!"  
  
"Gladly!" and she stormed out.  
  
But not before she heard, "Sixty seven points for impudence from Gryffindor!"  
  
Snape wasn't in the class; Hermione had a good guess where he was if he didn't have to take the class from hell. It would be the same place she'd be. The library.  
  
She walked in and smiled at the far younger Mrs. Prince. Whom nodded happily at her. Gwen then continued to walk over to the table Snape was sitting at. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Gwen." He whispered.  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"No, you're the only one who would have pissed off a teacher, specifically Bit, and this quick to be able to be here. So what did the bitch mess up this time?"  
  
"Lacewings, she won't let them stoke!"  
  
"Ahh, I too accused her of that, I'm out of the class period now, I'm just as good as the teacher now."  
  
"Tutor me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tutor me." She repeated, knowing that she desperately wanted her old teacher back instead of the incubi that now taught.  
  
"I'm sure you don't need tutoring." He looked at her oddly. "Why in heavens name would you request it?"  
  
"Because if you tutor me in potions, then I can ask Dumbledore to allow me to come to you for potions class instead of being with Bit, so would you?"  
  
Snape got the point. "Sure, would love to, but one problem, Bit must agree to it."  
  
"She hates me, I'm sure if you talk with her that she'll agree to it."  
  
"Alright, so first lesson." And he grabbed her potions book. "Polyjuice potions." He looked and scowled, and then stood up. "One sec."  
  
He walked off into the potions section of the restricted section, after giving a quick nod to Prince. He then walked back with the same potions book Hermione used in her second year.  
  
"Here are the ingredients, Ms. Granger," he said in an all important fashion that made Hermione laugh. Half hearted, it just sounded so weird. He started laughing too. "I don't sound too much like a teacher, do I?"  
  
Madame Prince walked over. "Excuse me, but will the two of you be here every day doing lessons?"  
  
Snape nodded, and Gwen thought it best to do so as well.  
  
"Alright then, I don't have any other students in at this time, so you may make all the noises you desire, I figured that you should know you needn't be so quiet." And she left.  
  
"cool," Snape said happily. Gwen gaped. Not only had Madame Prince said 'make all the noise you desire.' But Snape said cool. This was indeed odd. But, go with the flow they say.  
  
"Yeah. Snape?"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Severus," she said tasting the name as to take it in. "well, you should know, remember when you found out that I'm from a when?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I'm from the year 1997,"  
  
Snape looked at her frightened. "So you're old enough to be my daughter?"  
  
"Yep, that's about right, but I wasn't talking about that. You Severus Snape are the best mean Potions teacher in all of Hogwarts. Hands down."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"So that's why you wanted me as your tutor."  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What were the other reason slash reasons?"  
  
"You are off during this class period, the only one off. I guess the other reason would be that I know I can learn from you. Imagine, me learning from lily, where would I get to?"  
  
"Good point, plus I bet I know your study schedule."  
  
"Its more then likely yours isn't it?"  
  
"More then likely. Now back to Polyjuice potions, they take a month at least to brew and must be drunk on the hour every hour or the effects wear off."  
  
Hermione was in bliss, just hearing her old teacher droning on about potions was enough to make her forget her homesickness for just an hour, but it was enough.  
  
When Snape finished his first lecture, he found Hermione with her eyes shut. She was sleeping more than likely, was he that boring?  
  
He was about to leave when he felt tugged back. "Don't stop."  
  
"Does everyone sleep though my lectures normally?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Never, too scared. Your worse then Bit for the simple reason that you know what you are talking about, and are reasonable in a scary way. But more importantly, it's because you're interesting, all the other teachers lecture, you teach. I'm sorry if I seemed asleep, I was just imagining that I was in your class again."  
  
"I mustn't be that evil, if a Gryffindor like you misses my classes." He said sweetly.  
  
Hermione burst out in tears. This shocked Snape to say the least, not knowing what else to do; he kneeled by her and held her.  
  
"I want to be home so much, and there, you are part of what defines my home."  
  
"Shhh. It's alright, you told Dumbledore right? He'll get you back somehow."  
  
They stayed like that for a bit.  
  
"How many rules am I breaking telling you all this?" she asked once she was calm enough to speak again.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Take away points."  
  
Snape was shocked yet again. "Your messed up you know that?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine, but you realize that as a prefect, it will happen, and chances are you already have lost over a hundred points? Alright? Fine then, I," and he thought then started over. "I Professor Severus Snape here by take away fifteen points from Miss Hermione Granger's House."  
  
"It's not the same, but thank you." And she drifted off into sleep.  
  
Snape was about to bring her over to one of the couches, when she held onto him tighter. "Don't." she said in a groggy way. She was sleep talking, but he decided to humor her.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Become a greasy haired evil death eater teacher."  
  
Snape looked at her again. What on earth was a Death Eater? It didn't matter, he had to meet Lucius after potions, and he needed her to let go, so he decided that once he found out what a death eater was, he wouldn't become one. "I won't." and she smiled and let go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
AN: ok Snape not a death eater? Is the future changing? Nope, you'll see why.  
  
Read and Review.  
  
Relena~ 


	4. Where is Hermione?

Chapter Four: Where is Hermione?  
  
Snape walked into his honors class, glanced around that saw that everyone as here, well, not everyone.  
  
"Have any of you seen Granger?" he drawled as he walked up to his desk. "Quite unusual, she normally doesn't pass up a chance to show off." Then an idea hit him "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked up, "Yes, professor?"  
  
"What's the date?"  
  
"Professor?" Draco looked at his head of house oddly. Normally Snape never forgot something so trivial. "It's December fourth,"  
  
"Oh, then that makes sense." And he turned to the bored and started to write.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" a Ravenclaw girl that normally worked with Hermione spoke up. "What makes sense?"  
  
"Ms. Granger won't be joining us again until spring, she is someplace where, her abilities are needed." He looked at the girl "So I advise you pair up with someone else, Ms Florence."  
  
Draco noticed the hesitation in his potions masters' voice when he described why she was gone. He knew that Snape knew more then he was saying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Ahh, Severus, how may I help you?" the elder wizard looked up at his old friend.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Yes, it would be that time wouldn't it?" Dumbledore looked pensive. "When you see Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, send them up to see me. I wouldn't want then messing in this now."  
  
"Of course." And Severus Swept out of the office as he normally did.  
  
She, who had told him his destiny, was now when he remembered her. He recalled each of their many conversations. Granger, Gwen, she had shown him that not everyone who loved knowledge was drawn to power.  
  
Minerva told Albus when she first arrived, after about a week. That if Voldemort ever rose again, that they would need to watch her. Snape still laughed when he recalled her worry.  
  
She who has asked him to not become a death eater? Yeah right. Hermione Granger would never ever turn to power over anything. He walked back to his class room, and sat at his desk.  
  
One thing worried him, how would she react after the encounter? He only hoped that he would figure it out sometime soon.  
  
Meanwhile, there was Potter and Weasley to worry about.  
  
How would he tell them that their escape from homework was completely in bliss back in the past?  
  
Dumbledore told him to send them to him, no, he wouldn't, this was something he should handle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were a tad worried. Yes Hermione was hardly around anymore, yes she seemed like a ghost in all of her classes, and yes she seemed like she did in their third year.  
  
Finally, yes they did know she had a time turner again. They saw it once.  
  
But time turner or not, Hermione still had lunch with them.  
  
And lunch come and gone, but still no Hermione.  
  
They would have skipped their next class to go up to the tower and find her; they would have, if their next class wasn't potions. But it was, and that was the last class they would miss, ever.  
  
Walking in, the first ones, they noticed something odd. Snape was bent over his desk, head in hands and muttering really fast.  
  
Ron cleared this throat.  
  
Snape's head shot up, "Oh, it's you two." She stood up and walked to the back of the class room.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
They were confused, but they knew not to disobey Snape. The rest of the class filed in and Snape turned to them "For god's sake leave and study for your test tomorrow." He looked at Harry and Ron. "You two stay."  
  
The class gave him odd looks as they gratefully left the room.  
  
"My office now." He said once they were all gone. His voice sounded a bit tired.  
  
"What is it Sir? You don't look well." Harry said in a kind sort of way.  
  
"I'm not well Mr. Weasley, please sit down, we have something to discuss then I need to send you to Dumbledore."  
  
The nodded and Snape took a breath.  
  
"I have no clue how I'm supposed to go about telling you this; But Hermione is now in my Seventh year."  
  
Ron and Harry just starred.  
  
"I'm sure you both are quite aware of the fact that Ms. Granger is in possession of a Time turner once again. Well, on her way to my honors' class she tripped on a cobblestone, shattered her Time turner and appeared in the year 1977, where she was found by the Marauders," Snape looked at Harry, "And myself."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You called Hermione, Hermione."  
  
"I was her tutor Mr. Potter, and she asked me to call her Hermione."  
  
"She would never," Ron spoke up, "Herms knows far better then to give her name away in the past."  
  
"Two people during her stay knew that she was from the future, myself, and Professor Dumbledore." He looked thoughtful "Perhaps you had best head up to Dumbledore's office. Mind you not to tell him of what I told you, I wasn't supposed to tell you anything, but I figured you best know before Dumbledore gives you the simple version." He walked over and opened the door. "Leave before I take away points."  
  
And they left.  
  
"Think that was a bit odd?" Ron asked on their way up to the Gargoyle.  
  
"Yeah, Snape must be tired or something, he wasn't mean at all." Harry shook his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape was right, Dumbledore told then that Hermione had managed to go back in time, and would be coming back once she had finished something.  
  
Snape's version left them with less worry then Dumbledore's as they headed down to dinner.  
  
Dumbledore wanted to make absolute sure that they understood what was going on, and that they couldn't tell any one where Hermione really was.  
  
At dinner, everyone was in good spirits, but you could almost feel the unnerving presence that something was a miss creep up and over everyone.  
  
Dumbledore stood and clicked his glass twice.  
  
"I have an announcement. Your head girl Hermione Granger has gone away suddenly to visit family, she'll be back in a few months, until that time, no other head girl will be assigned, however Prefect Hanna Abbott will temporarily take over the duties. Thank you and good night." He sat back down and the hall filed out. Harry and Ron walked back to the tower heads down.  
  
They sorely missed Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the weeks passed, slowly everyone too started to realize how important Hermione Granger was to making the school seem normal.  
  
In classes most teachers noticed how the students started to not care about class participation. Harry and Ron seemed to be almost zombies, and everyone looked so sad.  
  
Hermione Granger, know it all resident of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was a rare one in deed. She always helped those in need; she always saved unsuspecting students from having to reveal that they never did their homework. She the brains of the Dream team that seemed to always be there to help everyone out, and figure out what odd things about the school meant.  
  
She was practically mourned for, as if she were dead.  
  
However, in Potions, it was far worse. Not only were the students pinning for the brain of the school, but so it seemed, had the teacher. This confused some of the Slythrins, particularly Draco.  
  
So he did what he did best, he schemed and went to his father.  
  
After everyone left, Ron, Ginny and Harry remained at that school for winter holidays.  
  
Why do you ask? So they would be there for Hermione for when she came back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore walked into the potions class room. Snape was busy grading essays that the students had just turned in. "Severus, you've been acting out of character since the fourth, it is the fifteenth, what's wrong?"  
  
Snape sighed. "It's nothing professor."  
  
"It's something, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what." Dumbledore took the seat across from Snape.  
  
"I was just thinking Albus."  
  
"For that long? Tell me what you were thinking about."  
  
"Hermione. I know she can take care of herself, I know that she's fine, it's just," he paused and took a breath, "will she come back?"  
  
"Has anything changed Severus that you haven't told me?"  
  
"No professor, nothing."  
  
"Then trust that she will be back on January eleventh." And he stood up. "Severus, when the students come back, look normal, and for Merlin's sake act normal, we don't want them suspecting." And he left.  
  
"Of course, there's something you didn't know about." He muttered after the old man left. "God, how will she act towards me when she returns?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: yes there IS something you don't know. *Looks around suspecting,*  
  
And you'll never know!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Just kidding, you'll know, just not now.  
  
Just review!  
  
Relena 


	5. Winter Break

Chapter Five: Winter Break  
  
Of course, Bit agreed with the idea of Snape tutoring Gwen more then any one else, much to their surprise.  
  
So Snape and Hermione met every day during their potions class to discuss everything, and potions.  
  
Snape on their second day of tutoring classes decided that Hermione was quite capable of passing any test given to her on the subject of potions. So they studied together, laughing, trading secrets, and over a while both started to look forward to the meetings.  
  
Lucius however, was not pleased when he found out about the situation. Sure he and Gwen were friends in terms of an agreement, but he wanted to make sure that she wasn't a goody good.  
  
He already had the plan laid out and waiting. It started winter break, tomorrow, when only Snape Gwen and he would be in residence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SO, Hermione," Snape looked up from his Artithmacy work "What do you plan on doing during your winter stay here?"  
  
"I don't know, I have already read the entire book collection in here a million times over. Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you staying?"  
  
"Lucius." He said simply.  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. He probably has some weird scheme on his mind, and wants to test it."  
  
"You should stay away from that stupid Git."  
  
"Hermione," Severus set down his pen and put his head in his hands. "Haven't we been over this, I don't know, a thousand times?" He looked her in the eye. "I 'have to' be friends with Malfoy, it's not my choice."  
  
"Who's choice is it then?"  
  
"My father's. If I don't obey one of Lucius's stupid commands, not only will I have Mr. Malfoy to deal with, but my father as well. Also, if I stop being friends with him after all this time, people will notice, and they will see that I'm friends with the dream team as well, then I'll have to worry about whether I'm going to die in my sleep or not. So, do you get it yet?"  
  
"Yes," she shrank back a bit. "Severus, do you know what a Death Eater is?"  
  
"No, though you told me not to become one once."  
  
"As long as you don't know what a Death Eater is, you're safe. The second Lucius knows what a Death Eater is; I want you to end your so called friendship with him."  
  
"You can't control me Hermione." He said coldly.  
  
Her head shot up. "What? No no!" She shook her head and her hands. "I'm asking this as a friend who doesn't want to see the you who can't smile ever again. As a friend who never wants to see demons in your eyes again. Please, promise me."  
  
"Hermione, what if I have to become this Death Eater?"  
  
"It's a title, not a thing, though that can be argued." She notified him.  
  
"Just tell me what it is!" he slammed his fists down onto the table.  
  
"Severus, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't exist yet; it's like telling you of the potion that makes Werewolves tame, I told you what you will become, a teacher, and that was a bit too much." She placed her hand on his. "It's a taboo of time, I can't have you ahead of your time or you'll be miserable!"  
  
"But you'll be here with me. And what do mean I'll be miserable?"  
  
Hermione looked down.  
  
"You aren't miserable are you?"  
  
She didn't speak.  
  
"Are you?!"  
  
"I am. I see people I know as dead, I'm in a time where my parents are in school, I know no one in this world." A tear fell down her face. "I don't belong here, and having that feeling over you while having to lie to the faces whom trust you so much." She shook her head into her hands. "It's too much. Severus, you know I can't be here forever, I have to go home sometime."  
  
He looked at his only true friend, who was crying now because she felt alone. Who was crying because she had to go home. He couldn't stand it. He needed her with him, before she came, he was always the Serpent who never got close to anyone, the one who hid in shadows, faithful sidekick to Lucius Malfoy, the largest bully ever to grace Hogwarts.  
  
When she came, he became himself, he wasn't afraid to do what he wanted. She protected him. But what had he done for her? Tutored her in something she already knew back and forth? Talked to her, demanding answers from her? At least he could promise something as simple as to not becoming a Death Eater, what ever that was.  
  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Shhh, of course I know, I will miss you sorely when that comes, but until then I guess I can promise not to become a Death Eater fro you."  
  
She put her arms around him and held on "Thank you so much!"  
  
Severus was shocked about her sudden action but he relaxed and continued to hold her. "Your welcome, it's the least I can do, after all you have done for me."  
  
She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "What have I done for you?"  
  
"Released me from the shell I was in before you arrived, Told me my future, and you confided in me your deepest secret. I feel honored; also I feel that I need to do something in return to show you my thanks."  
  
"You've done more for me then you'll ever realize." She said and whipped her tears. "I probably look like a big mess, and my face is probably swollen."  
  
"You look just fine," he whipped off a few of her tears, and her face a whole.  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
That's how Remus saw them. Holding each other, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He had come to tell Gwen that he too was staying the winter break, but he guessed that it could wait until later.  
  
He left with a big grin on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room, she noticed how it felt very empty.  
  
Usually Harry and Ron were about. Since they never went home when school was in session, she must have started to rely on them being there.  
  
She sat in a red fluffy chair by the fire, and starred into the flames. She really missed them. In this time everyone went home it seemed. Sadly, she would be alone in the tower.  
  
The thought made her feel even more home sick.  
  
Even if everyone else left the school, Harry and Ron would have been with her. She couldn't go home, she just couldn't explain to everyone else why, so she said that she wanted to work on getting caught up. They all believed her.  
  
She felt really home sick. In order to stop herself from crying, she pulled up her legs against her chest and hugged them. She then shut her eyes and tried to remember her past.  
  
One thing she knew was that many people got caught up in their new time, that they forgot their old one. Thus making it impossible to return.  
  
First year. She remembered teaching Ron the levitation charm. Swish and flick! She remembered the troll, how Severus saved Harry from falling off his broom, how she set his robes on fire. She laughed. She recalled reading off the information about Nicolas Flamel. The sorcerer's stone. She remembered Severus's Riddle, its logical simplicity.  
  
Second year. She remembered meeting Harry and Ron in diagon ally. She remembered meeting Malfoy jr. aka Draco there as well. She remembered the Train ride, with out Harry or Ron, worrying her self to bits. She remembered Ginny's sorting, with out her brother there. She remembered why they weren't on the train. She recalled Harry using parsale Tongue for the first time in front of her. She remembered the rouge bludger. She remembered polyjuice potion brewing in myrtles bathroom. She remembered finding out what was in the chamber of secrets. She remembered being petrified. At this she shivered.  
  
Third year. She remembered Lupin, she also remembered the dementors, and she once again shivered. She remembered her time turner, she remembered finding out what Lupin was, she remembered Severus teaching DADA, she remembered helping Hagrid with Buckbeaks case. She remembered finding out what or who Ron's rat scabbers was. She remembered Severus ruining everything. A tear fell down her face. She remembered saving Sirius and Buckbeak with Harry by using her Time turner. She remembered Harry's patronus.  
  
She would have gone on if the portrait hadn't opened revealing Remus. "Remus!" she though how ironic it was that she was just thinking of him.  
  
"Hey Gwen." He smiled at her. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm staying this winter. Isn't that great?"  
  
Gwen blinked a few times before smiling largely and running over and hugging her friend. "Thank Merlin! I thought I was the only one staying!"  
  
"Glad you're happy, but maybe you should let go now."  
  
"Why?" she looked up at hid oddly.  
  
Remus chuckled and removed her arms from being around him "Snap could easily beat me in a duel."  
  
Hermione looked at his oddly. "What has that to do with anything?"  
  
Moony regarded his companion again before responding. "Well, he fancies you; if he learned that you were hugging me I'd be dead."  
  
"Severus has more sense then that." She pointed out. "He knows I'm highly emotional and show it often, he would understand that I was merely relived that I wouldn't be alone this winter, so I hugged you. If he doesn't understand then I'd make him, but I doubt that a situation like that would present itself. Thus I'm allowed to hug whomever I please." She concluded.  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Well, you got Malfoy to be your friend, under your terms. You got Snape to come out of the shadows and show that he is in fact human, you then proceed to say that you could easily beat him into doing what ever you please, in the form of a short essay answer that a teacher would expect." He blinked at her.  
  
"Don't ask me how, maybe it's just what needs to be done around here." She shrugged. "It's who I am."  
  
"Good, we need someone like you around here."  
  
And they both laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Chapter five completed.  
  
Tell me what you're thinking, and no, you aren't getting the significance of my story until later.  
  
It would just ruin the story.  
  
All good things come to those whom wait!  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


	6. Christmas

Chapter Six: Christmas  
  
Christmas morning woke Hermione with sun directly in her eyes.  
  
Remus ran into her room like she did with Harry and Ron every year. "Wake up presents!"  
  
"One more minutes." she moaned turning on her side away from the light.  
  
"Come on! It's only Christmas once a year!"  
  
"Tiward!" she moans louder, and hit his head with her spare pillow.  
  
"You're violent, come on wake up open your gifts, then you may go back to bed." he rationalized.  
  
However, being tired wasn't the only thing keeping her in bed; the one thing that she by far most afraid of was the fact that she wouldn't be getting presents from her family.  
  
Surly someone was bound to notice, and she wanted to ward that off for as long as possible.  
  
She sat up, which Remus took as a sign that she was getting up, and left.  
  
Gwen dressed in her traditional robes with a red and green skirt, and emerald top.  
  
Yawning she walked over to her stack of gifts and picked them up, and placed them on her bed.  
  
Some one knocked.  
  
"Come in." she called back.  
  
Remus walked in with a large grin on his face. "It's just Snape me and you here, so the teachers want us to open all of our gifts in the great hall, come on!"  
  
He grabbed her gifts form her bed and she walked behind him, completely shocked. She had a chance to glace at her pile and though it was small, it wasn't as tiny as she had expected.  
  
"Wow! You have a gift from Malfoy!" Remus commented as they walked down.  
  
"Yes, well we are friends according to our agreement." she stated back.  
  
"Did you send him something?"  
  
"Of course!" she looked at him appalled.  
  
"You really are one of a kind you know that Gwen." he shook his head as they entered the great hall.  
  
All the tables were gone, there were only chairs and couches out, they were around one of the fires and everyone was waiting for them.  
  
Severus motioned Gwen to sit beside him on the green couch, and she accepted. Remus sat beside her in a chair.  
  
"Well first all gifts to the center!" Dumbledore raised his hands and all the tiny piles found their way to the middle between all of them. "First gifts form people who are not here."  
  
Severus only got on from his parents and one from Lucius. The one from his parents was a simple blanks book. Green leather with a silver 'S' on the front.  
  
Hermione could tell his family was one of those 'Proud Slytherin' ones. At least she gathered as much from the color scheme. She wasn't so naïve to believe that the 'S' stood for Snake or Slytherin. It was more than likely Severus or Snape.  
  
Remus got lots of presents from his immediate family and the Marauders. It mainly focused upon one main theme. Jokes and More jokes.  
  
His mom and Dad sent him pick bunny slippers.  
  
James sent him a calendar, with wolves in it.  
  
Peter found him a set of ear muffs.  
  
And Sirius sent him some 'snacks' and I'm not saying what. *coughs fido*  
  
Lily had a bit more sense, she sent him a comforter. Guess what for.  
  
Hermione had better luck. The Maruaders sent books and candy.  
  
What really shocked everyone, was the fact that she got nothing from her parents.  
  
Suddenly without question, Two boxes, one green and one red, appeared in front of her.  
  
The red one held little silver loop earings with stars on them that glowed at night, so you could be seen, and so that you could see.  
  
the Green one held a set of dress robes.  
  
They were from here 'mother' and 'father'.  
  
Though Severus wasn't really her mother, nor was the head master her father.  
  
Now it was time for the one from Lucius.  
  
opening it up she saw the most beautiful set of quills and inks. 24 different colored inks surrounded four quills.  
  
Each had a note attached.  
  
The Green one stated. 'To whom you wish to deceive.'  
  
The silver one stated. 'To whom you wish to explain.'  
  
The red said 'To whom you wish to curse.'  
  
And the gold one said 'To whom you seem to trust.'  
  
Inside the box was a note.  
  
'Enjoy the holidays, enjoy the gift and use it well.  
  
L.M'  
  
"Isn't that nice." she stated.  
  
Everyone else finished up the gifts quickly.  
  
"Now we go around clockwise. All from Remus." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Two to Hermione and Snape along with one to Dumbledore went around from the pile.  
  
"I'm old, I can wait, Ms. Granger why don't you go first, as this is your first year here." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Alright." and she opened up the tiny silver package.  
  
Inside was a silver dagger with gold with red jeweled phoenix.  
  
"Oh my god!" she covered her mouth, "Remus this is too much! I can't accept this!"  
  
"Think nothing of it, and welcome, Gwen." he said in a semi official way, "Plus if you really are that worried, this about it as a gift from all of us." she knew who 'us' was. "Read the card later, it'll explain a bit." Remus waved Snape to open his.  
  
Snape opened his gift, with all of the professors looking anxious as to see what Remus would give his suppose of 'enemy'.  
  
It was a book, to be precise, it was book about the effects of the phases of the moon on different spells and potions, with in fact, a moon chart in the back that changed to the month and year you were at.  
  
"Thanks Lupin." he flipped a few pages. "This is absolutely perfect." he said in an 'I'm busy alright' way. Almost in fact, as if he was interested in the book.  
  
"Your turn professor." Lupin urged.  
  
He opened it. It was also a book. Nothing magical to tell you the truth, it was about how one makes socks.  
  
"What a marvelous gift Mr. Lupin, thank you." and he too looked through it shortly, and then sat it down. "Ms. Grangers gifts."  
  
A flurry of presents went to everyone in the current room.  
  
Madame Hooch received a broom care kit, similar, but far under the one Harry received in second year.  
  
Most of the professors received books and charts that went along with what the taught.  
  
To list a few, she gave Twlarney a Moon chart; McGonagall received a book about animagis.  
  
She gave Dumbledore five completely different pairs of socks, to of which he hugged her for.  
  
But the most surprising was what she gave Professor Bit.  
  
It took a long time to locate, but she finally found it. It was a complete history of Salazar Slytherin and his house.  
  
"Hold onto that." Gwen warned, "I'm sure you'll need it. Then I require you give it to whoever succeeds you as Slytherin Head of house."  
  
"Why, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Trust me." she begged. "If you never trust me on anything else, just trust me on this."  
  
"alright." she looked at the girl oddly and they went on.  
  
Severus opened his next. It was a teacher manual. Accompanied by a silver flask set. Each flask had his initials surrounded by snakes. "Thank you." he whispered, in complete awe.  
  
Most of the teachers saw, and realized that he was planning on becoming a teacher.  
  
"Ms. Granger." The old bat of future reading spoke up. "How good are you at divination?"  
  
Hermione looked up, Snape joined her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you've known us all for less than a month, and yet you've managed to get us the things we have been looking forward to getting."  
  
"I guess I am." she said simply.  
  
"Then join my class! We could use a real seer."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Sybil. She can't." Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Her parents forbade it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Remus, I want you to open your gift later." Gwen asked Him nicely, "It's something I don't want everyone to know about." she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Alright." he consented, but in a bit of a forlorn way.  
  
"Now Mr. Snape's gifts."  
  
Only four flew around. Hermione, Remus, Bit and Dumbledore received gifts.  
  
Remus went first. He received a set of Robes with anti-tear charms on them. But he also received a strange potion ingredient inside the robes.  
  
"You'll understand that later." Snape notified him. "And 'Gwen', don't open yours here."  
  
"alright." and she set the gold package aside with out a second thought.  
  
Bit opened her gift to find a book titled in I quote 'the 50 most horrible assignments for detentions.'  
  
"My! Thank you Snape, though I hope your not being too cocky." she eyed him warningly.  
  
"No, Professor, I just figured that it would give you a laugh, and with the idiots in your classes, you might need It." he shrugged.  
  
"I see." she eyed Gwen who was giggling.  
  
Dumbledore started to open his envelope when Severus stopped him, by leaping up and snatching it from him. "Not here, Head master, later, later." and he handed it back.  
  
The gifts went on and on, most professors just exchanged gifts among themselves.  
  
Finally it was Dumbledore's turn.  
  
He gave all the professors gag gifts, but then it came to the three students.  
  
Gwen received a book Titled 'To Travel Time; The Proper Use of a Time Turner.' she ran up and hugged the professor.  
  
"I believe we shall discuss it later Ms. Granger?"  
  
She nodded, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Snape received a Letter, of which was a, 'not open here' gift.  
  
Remus opened a large box, which turned out to be a model of the solar system.  
  
"I know how much you love maps Mr. Lupin." he winked.  
  
Remus just nodded.  
  
"Well I do believe that we have on gift for Mr. Lupin to open alone, one for Ms. Granger and one for Mr. Snape, as well as myself. From the four of us, so would it be fine if just us four remained for the gifts?"  
  
"That would be fine professor." Snape answered.  
  
Gwen nodded.  
  
"Then it is settled. Minerva Sybil everyone, mind leaving us be?"  
  
"Of course not," and they all left.  
  
"Alright, Professor open yours first."  
  
Dumbledore opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, that as he read, his eyes grew and grew, until he looked up at Snape. "You sure about this?"  
  
"Positive." he nodded to add emphasis.  
  
"If you're sure, I'll ask you upon any time correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Gwen asked.  
  
"You can tell her professor, Lupin close your ears." Snape said.  
  
Remus did as told.  
  
"Mr. Snape has promised me his loyalty in anything and everything." he held up the document. "Officially."  
  
"What brought that up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping on teaching here at some point in time.er. um he waved at Lupin, "I think he should know, professor, I mean I do."  
  
"What know what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes it's true, I told Severus a while back."  
  
"Then Mr. Lupin should know." Dumbledore looked at the confused teen. "Ms. Granger is not, well one should say, born yet."  
  
"What." he stated more then asked as he looked at Gwen.  
  
"My name is Hermione Remus." she stated. "I was born on September 15th 1980."  
  
"So, you are from the future?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And she told me professor." Snape continued. "I believe that she knew what she was doing. Well onto what I said, its true, you have my complete loyalty, no matter what may happen, I will help you in what ever."  
  
"I see." he nodded. "Open yours"  
  
He did. and it was a request to be the Potions master once Bit retired. Snape laughed at the Irony. "Of course professor, I'll do it."  
  
"Do what?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's nothing important Moony." Snape waved him on. "Open your gift."  
  
He did, it was a few other potions ingredients, and a recipe.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Sorry Remus, but I forgot one ingredient, so Snape gave it to you separate." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I'm no good at potions!"  
  
"Well, you might want to learn this one." Snape said simply. "Read what the potion does at the bottom."  
  
He read, and read, and re read again. "Your joking." he whispered.  
  
"No. It is no joke." Hermione said simply. "I learned about it in my third year, and I researched it in my fourth and fifth, that's the recipe."  
  
"Ms. Granger, would that Potion have not been made yet?"  
  
"Yes, professor." she prayed that he wouldn't make him give it up.  
  
"Alright, as long as you understand Lupin, that it may not be told to anyone outside this room."  
  
"No, professor, for this I'll gladly pay that price." he was reading over it again for the tenth time, as if memorizing it.  
  
"I could help you master it Lupin." Snape offered.  
  
"No, that's fine, I can manage."  
  
"Well then, Ms. Granger, your gift."  
  
She opened up the golden box. What was inside made tears come to her eyes and forced her to set it down and hug Severus until he couldn't breathe.  
  
"We are waiting to know what it is." Dumbledore mentioned.  
  
"His Time turner Professor." Hermione whispered, as tears fell.  
  
"I see, well you can return then tonight if you wish."  
  
"No that's fine, I want to be here a bit longer," she sat back down and placed it around her neck. "Plus it would be odd if I left before the others come back, they'd be worried."  
  
"I see your point, then we'll plan for the," he thought. "Eleventh of January then, that sound fine?"  
  
"Yes." she nodded.  
  
"Good, then we shall retire then, good day."  
  
And he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Ok so how is it going? Now I want you all to understand that Christmas isn't over yet, no, and the next one you'll all love.  
  
So be patient!  
  
Review  
  
and have a wonderful day.  
  
Relena~ 


	7. To Sneak

Chapter Seven: To Sneak  
  
Severus Snape looked up from his desk at the clock.  
  
He had been grading papers all day. Yes, it was Christmas, and yes the remaining two of the dream team, along with the younger sister, were the only students left in residence besides Mr. Malfoy. Then yes, four of the five were making the day seem like a funeral.  
  
Draco, to put the records strait, had been absent the entire day as well.  
  
Severus knew precisely why he remained away from the world that day. He rubbed his temples after setting down his quill. The memories wouldn't stop haunting him.  
  
IT had been happening more and more as Christmas neared. He found himself often talking as though he were back at the time.  
  
He shook his head at the nonsense.  
  
However, just in case, he sealed himself off. After explaining his 'complication' to Albus, he was given complete retrieve form the world.  
  
What he didn't tell Albus was, of course, why this was happening, and boy did he know why it was.  
  
She was coming back that night, and his body and mind was preparing him for it, so he wouldn't mess up.  
  
Time for him would soon be running in sync with his past.  
  
Looking again at the clock, he realized that as it was near ten, then perhaps he had better get to where he needed to be.  
  
Putting the papers away he stood up and walked out of the dungeons up to the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was personally grateful that all of her notes and textbooks followed her through time. She grabbed her copy of The Invisible book of invisibility, and being as smart as she was, had it wrapped in a scarf so that she could see it.  
  
And of course, once it was open, you could see it like a normal book. She opened it and flipped to her marked page about halfway through, she read a few paragraphs then closed it and wrapped it again.  
  
Standing, she pointed her wand at her self 'Avis!' and instantly she was unseen.  
  
Snape's Time turner was safely secured about her neck prior to the spell.  
  
She ran down to the library. It was time to test and see if what her book said was true about getting back to her time. If it wasn't, she could just use the 'undo' spell she read about.  
  
But personally, Hermione wasn't going to have her official trip back, be that official test of how to do it. She wanted to be sure it would work before then.  
  
And what a better way, then getting her Christmas gifts from the future? Of course, she had to wait until past curfew, but still, she was dead set on getting them.  
  
She opened the large wooden doors carefully and slipped into the middle of the room.  
  
Ready or not, she twitched the dials on the time turner, and flipped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus had watched her vanish.  
  
He saw her reappear before she had entered the library, and he followed her. He saw what she did, and used every ounce of will he had, to hold him back from running off and getting help.  
  
She'd return, and when she did, she'd explain.  
  
After all, she couldn't leave all of her books behind could she?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were wandering the hall aimlessly. She still hadn't come back. She had missed Christmas.  
  
But if what Snape said was true, she was still in the castle, just in a different time.  
  
Ron was scrapping himself along the wall, eyes serious with worry.  
  
Harry was glancing at the floor, walking very fast.  
  
Both were knocked out of their thoughts when they bumped into Malfoy, who seemed to be going someplace rather quickly.  
  
"Watch it potter!" he chastised. "Have either of you dim wits seen Snape? He isn't in his office,"  
  
"No." they both shook their heads, almost as if they hadn't realized whom they were speaking.  
  
Draco was used to it by now. He shook his head and said simply. "You both are becoming pathetic, what you can't seem to live with out Mud blood around? I would hate to see you during the summer months." he laughed.  
  
Ron jumped and strangled him "You watch your tongue!"  
  
Draco gagged trying to breathe.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON!" a voice boomed.  
  
Behind them was Snape, eyes cold.  
  
Ron Dropped Malfoy onto the ground. Harry seemed to not realize what was happing about him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, go on your way." Snape said in a pitying voice.  
  
Almost in an obedient way, he started to walk again. Snape shook his head at how pathetic the boy had become, but instantly turned to the other two.  
  
"Don't speak, Mr. Malfoy you will follow me. Mr. Weasley, go anywhere as long as it isn't your common room, or the library, tell Mr. Potter similar. I will see both of you in detention tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy, this way." and he walked on to the Library.  
  
Draco looked at Ron "She'll come back." he said almost like it was obvious. "DO you think she'd appreciate you acting like you are?" he asked as he ran to catch up with his head of house.  
  
Ron looked at the blonde head for a second as if he was calculating something, they went back to walking. This time like he normally did.  
  
"I was looking for you professor." Draco said when he caught up  
  
"I know." he said in response. "About a letter form your father?" he looked at him with a smirk on his face; it seemed to be an almost silly Smirk, like something rather funny had passed between them.  
  
"Yes." Draco looked up at him "Truth, sir, your scaring me."  
  
Snape nodded. "As of late I scare myself."  
  
Draco looked at him like he had gone nuts.  
  
"But when December ends, I'll be normal again, this is the peak." he nodded at his statement.  
  
They reached the Library doors.  
  
"Wait here, and don't enter. You won't understand what's going on inside." He stated, and then walked in.  
  
Draco however, liked knowing lots of secrets. After a few seconds, he snuck in after him to watch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione appeared in the dark library rather suddenly. She fell on the ground, shook her head, and lit her wand "Lumos!"  
  
"Hello Hermione." Severus stood up from his seat and walked over to her.  
  
Hermione analyzed what she was seeing. He was older indeed. "What's the year?"  
  
"It's only been twenty two days since you left." he laughed.  
  
"Oh great! I've changed you!" she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Severus couldn't have this; he bent down and whipped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, you haven't Gwen." he said softly. "You never have changed me. Neither now nor then."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
"Fickle thing, time is." he nodded. "Right now, I'm suffering, why? Only because now my past and now are one." he sat on the ground Indian style. "What you have done in the past, I thank you for Gwen. However I turn out like you know me. Trust me; I have waited twenty or so odd years to talk with you now. You see before you, the teacher, tutor and friend you know. Both from before now and after. You Gwen were supposed to go back when you did, how you did, and you were supposed to do what you did. After this, I'm not sure about your action, but just do what you believe you should do."  
  
He took a breath. "Your time, your life span includes that time. Since it had already happened, it was to happen again. But after this is all over." he sighed. "Once you come back for good, life will move forward once again. This is a knot, and yes there are a few of them in time. Now, any questions?"  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "Can you for a moment go back to what I knew you as?"  
  
Snape nodded, completely understanding. He stood up and loomed over her. "Ms. Granger!" he sounded appalled. "Well, I would expect this from your uh, friends, but you, head girl! You should have your title revoked! It will be very soon if I have any say."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"What? I did it wrong didn't I?"  
  
"Very, Severus!" she continued to laugh.  
  
He went back to sitting and joined her.  
  
Once they had finished their necessary laugh, Snape looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that lately I found myself slipping through time. I remember all those wonderful Lessons, and well, I want to go back." he shook his head. "Would you believe it? I forgot how to be the big bat!" he started to laugh again.  
  
Hermione joined him.  
  
"Sev?" she asked.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"hwo did you know I would be here?"  
  
"Simple, I saw you leave all those years ago."  
  
"oh." she burst out laughing. "were discussing twenty years as if it were a matter of moments!"  
  
"For us, Gwen, at the moment, that time 'was' only a matter of moments ago." he stated simply.  
  
"No, for me maybe, but not for you, you had to wait all this time to talk with me." She pointed out.  
  
"true." he stood up. "Now we had better be getting you your gift, that's why you came."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll tell me when you get back." he answered.  
  
She nodded open mouth.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" he shouted. Out from a single bookcase a rather shocked blonde head boy emerged. Snape laughed at him "Would you believe that I knew you came in here twenty years ago Draco?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then ask your father who Gwen is." he stated. "But for now, we need your help with the gifts."  
  
"What!" Hermione looked at him shocked. "We should be able to handle them." she stated.  
  
"Normally yes, but not this year." He looked at her sadly. "You can't possibly fathom how much you were missed when you vanished." he looked over at Draco "Come on, move your feet, you aren't that shocked I'm sure."  
  
All three walked out of the Library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~  
  
AN:  
  
I'll get you the second part ASAP, but I have to write my ODAF chapter first, so wait ok. I hope you love!  
  
Review  
  
Relena. 


	8. To Hate and to Love

Chapter Eight: To Hate and To Love  
  
Dear Son,  
  
Gwen is the name of a transfer student from my seventh year, how you came across the name is a mystery to me.  
  
She vanished before the year was over, and I found out later that she didn't even exist.  
  
But here is what I know about her.  
  
She outsmarted me and made me become friends with her, and not the usual other way around. She and Severus had a rather odd relationship, I wouldn't say that he was taken by her, but he was definitely more then a friend.  
  
He always seemed to know more then he should about where she was, and about her period. She appeared to like him as well. I honestly say that I have never seen him happier then at that time. Once she left, he became darkness it seemed. Before he just drifted in the shadows, after she was gone, he seemed to have this look of knowing about him.  
  
He joined Voldemort shortly after school ended.  
  
Once again, I haven't seen or heard about Gwen since she left. I doubt that she even existed. However, I owe her a debt. She saved my life. So if you have any information about her, let me know, I need to pay her back so I have no more debts hanging over my head.  
  
See you this summer  
  
Lucius  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione returned to the library in 1977, gifts in tow.  
  
Severus was right; a lot of people had missed her.  
  
She wrote quick thank you notes to Harry and Ron then left.  
  
Boy if only she could see the looks on their faces when they read them!  
  
"Welcome back." A voice yawned at her.  
  
"Severus!" she looked shocked at him then smiled. "I should have guessed, you said that I would see you here."  
  
"My future self?"  
  
"Yes, he said that I would tell you that you were meeting me, to help me with my gifts. Also, he brought along Malfoy to help."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"No!" she covered. "His son, Draco."  
  
"He has a son?!" Severus stood up shocked. "Who on earth would want to marry him?"  
  
"Apparently Narcissia." She answered.  
  
"Wow, those two. This Draco must look rather pale and stuck up." He mused.  
  
"He does." She laughed. "He acts stuck up as well."  
  
"I see." He looked down at the gifts at her feet. "What are these?"  
  
"Gifts from my family and friends."  
  
"Ah, so that's what you were up to."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on; let's get them up to your tower."  
  
"We'll need some help." She informed him. "If both of us couldn't manage in the future, think about now."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So who will help?"  
  
"Remus will, I'll fetch him." And he was about to leave when Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"He'll ask questions."  
  
"He knows how to keep his yap shut, Gwen." Snape countered.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay here."  
  
"Be right back." And he swept out of the room.  
  
"alone are we Gwen?" a shadow walked into the moonlight to reveal Lucius. "I didn't realize that you could apparate on school grounds."  
  
"You can't." she answered back. "what brings you here?"  
  
"A bit of night reading, I wasn't feeling well earlier today and I thought I might as well get out of my chambers. Did you enjoy my gift?"  
  
"Very much so, thank you."  
  
"I too enjoyed yours. I didn't realize half of those curses existed."  
  
"They do." Or the will, she thought to herself.  
  
She gave him 101 curses, she had just picked it up the day before she left.  
  
"It hasn't been published yet."  
  
She looked up at him in shock. "It hasn't?"  
  
"No," he gave her an odd look, "Didn't you realize?"  
  
"No I guess not." She play hit her head. "I should have checked, sorry, it won't ruin the gift I hope?"  
  
"No, it makes it better."  
  
"glad." She breathed a sigh of relief. "How's the reading going?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Gwen."  
  
She blinked twice. "What in Merlin's name do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you vanish, and then appear with that stack of gifts, and you yourself said you can't Apperate on school grounds, so how did you do it?"  
  
"It's a gift of mine; I can go where ever I want by thinking."  
  
"That's apperation."  
  
"No, its not, I was checked when I started. I just can be somewhere else whenever I want to."  
  
"I see, is it teachable?"  
  
"No, it's a part of my magic that's unique."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you Severus should be returning soon." And he left with a smirk on his face. "You are the most secretive person I have ever met."  
  
"No," she answered back before she realized what she had said.  
  
Lucius stopped and looked back at her. "How do you figure?"  
  
"There are people you've met who tell you lie as if they were words."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"No, I don't. I lie only half the time."  
  
"then you could be lying now."  
  
"I'm not though."  
  
"Name them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"the people who tell me lies like words?"  
  
"Tom Riddle, Your Father, many more that I wont bother naming."  
  
"Tom Riddle? I have never heard that name before."  
  
"He won't likely be going by that name. He doesn't particularly like it."  
  
"I see, how will I recognize him." He asked honestly  
  
"He will give you an offer you can't refuse, and where he walks shadows will follow." She thought for a second and decided on something. "Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, Gwen?"  
  
"I want you to take some advise, no ifs ands or buts, I want you to follow it to the T got it?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Live. Make sure Snape follows it as well."  
  
"Live, sure I can do that."  
  
"You might not want to at a point in your life." Her eyes were dark. "You'll find death far more suitable, but whatever it takes; don't die until you do it naturally."  
  
"Sure, but what did you mean about Severus?"  
  
"To you, death will appear to be wonderful, but Snape might start lusting after it, talk about me then, talk about whatever gives him life, makes him happy, keeps him living. Keep Snape alive for me."  
  
"For you?"  
  
"I'll be leaving soon, less then a month, and when I do, you wont hear from me until you can't recognize me. For that reason I can't protect him. He is frail as it is, no one will admit it lest of all him, but every time you or anyone else downcasts him, I see him recede a little from the world."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"He doesn't trust you, you know?"  
  
"Yes. Our fathers forced us to be friends, we would hate each other if not for that."  
  
"Your fathers are wise beyond what they know. Snape needs your strength, you need something he can give you and only he can give you. I'm sure you'll figure it out next time I see you after I'm gone."  
  
"I really should go, Fare Well Gwen. You hold knowledge beyond your years." He bowed and left.  
  
Hermione breathed again.  
  
She hoped she had helped.  
  
"Snape! Where ya taking me? Its near Midnight!"  
  
"Remus." Hermione smiled greeting her friend.  
  
"Gwen," he saw the presents "Ahh, so that's why you need me." He started sorting and grabbed the larger objects, Snape, slightly weaker than the werewolf grabbed the medium sized ones and Hermione took hold of the rest. Together they snuck back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lucius hadn't left, he watched.  
  
Snape did seem different around them then he ever was around him or anyone else. Maybe he did need a big brother, to make him stronger, to help make him powerful.  
  
Snape knew charms and curses, more than any one else to enter hogworts. But that was not the power his dear friend needed.  
  
He needed the leadership kind, the power you get over others. True to his word, he would find a way to get that type of strength for his friend.  
  
Then again, he didn't need it now. She had mentioned, after she was gone.  
  
He went back to Slytherin common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walking into the common room hoped that she made the right decision.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Anyone figure it out yet?  
  
I hope you did, but if you didn't next chappie will clear it up.  
  
So sorry for having this out so late, forgive me!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
Relena 


	9. Preparations

Chapter Nine: Preparations  
  
Remus arrived at Dumbledore's office in the year 1997. The day was January 8th and he was three day's early. He had his reasons.  
  
"Lollipop." He said kindly to the griffin and walked up the stairs he revealed.  
  
"Come in Remus."  
  
In the door way Remus leaned against the frame and grinned at the headmaster. "You realize I would have come in anyway?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but I do like to maintain some control of my office, so I, as an old man does, invited you in." he gestured to the seat. "and I often do things that I don't need to, but I happen to enjoy formalities."  
  
Remus took the seat with a larger grin on his face. "You wouldn't realize it Albus, but it's for that reason only that so many believe and trust in you."  
  
"Really?" he looked skeptical. "I though it was because they believed I was so insane that even Voldie wouldn't touch me."  
  
Remus broke out laughing. "Never, Albus, call your self old, I know some forty year olds that are older than you!"  
  
"Glad you see me as younger than yourself."  
  
"I wasn't referring to my self in that categorization, my friend."  
  
"I know, but I often need to hear it to bring the knowledge to mind."  
  
"You know why I'm here Albus."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"When."  
  
"Same time."  
  
"I'll visit with Harry until then."  
  
"Remus, my dear friend."  
  
"You need me to teach DADA right?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled "How did you ever guess?"  
  
"I don't know, ask Twilarny."  
  
"I'll make sure to do so."  
  
"It was nice talking with you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
And Remus left to the Gryffindor tower. He knew that Harry was going to need all the emotional preparation for his friends return as he could get.  
  
Just this time, he left Sirius at home alone.  
  
He didn't know of 'Gwen' after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, fishing for some good news on the Marauders map, saw his old professor enter the castle and waited for him to come and visit.  
  
When he left Dumbledore's office Harry practically flew down the stairs of the tower to greet his fathers friend.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"You were expecting me?" his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Marauders map?"  
  
Harry smirked at his friend, "Need I repeat myself?"  
  
"No, not at all, come with me, we need to talk."  
  
Harry frowned, and crossed his arms. "What kind of talk?"  
  
"A semi-good one."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Lately I have had nothing but bad news. Mione isn't back and until she is, if you want to talk it's about her, or its good news."  
  
"It's about her." Remus assured the boy. Harry smiled him and they walked outside.  
  
"Harry, I need to know something, how close are you to Hermione?"  
  
"We are best friends." He answered.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply. "I wish."  
  
Remus looked at the ground, a frown on his face.  
  
Hermione, when Gwen, had fallen badly for someone. He wasn't about to jinx it, but it was kind of obvious who. Harry, just saying he wanted to be closer to her than a best friend might as well have blurted out his feeling right then and there. He had no hope, none at all.  
  
"Hermione is coming back on the 11th." He finally said. Harry's eyes lit up brighter then Remus had ever seen them, but his joy died upon looking at the werewolf's face.  
  
"That's good isn't it?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not the one to tell you, however who should tell you, you wouldn't let them live."  
  
"Just tell me." Harry said well naturedly.  
  
"Hermione loves someone from my time."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"When she attended Hogwarts with your father and me, she fell in love with someone, but neither of them will admit it. But when she comes back, she will. She almost told him and him her before she left."  
  
Harry's eyes Darkened "Who?"  
  
"Not someone I'll tell just about now."  
  
"Why on earth not?"  
  
"You'll kill them."  
  
"If they love Mione I want to talk with them, I promise I wont kill whoever it is."  
  
"You wont keep that promise." Remus warned.  
  
"I will and you can body Bind me if I try."  
  
"Fine you want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You positive."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"What? Harry blinked a few times and looked around him. "Snape's not here."  
  
"No Harry, Hermione loves Severus Snape."  
  
Harry's eye grew twice their normal size, and he fainted.  
  
"It's better than I thought." Remus smiled and levitated Harry to Poppy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius was standing in the dungeons, Snape's class room to be precise, pacing.  
  
"Where is she Severus!" He demanded.  
  
"Still not here Lux."  
  
"Draco owled me saying he heard about her! She vanished off the face of this earth and has come back and I demand to know where she is!"  
  
Snape sighed. "Don't you think, my friend, that if I knew, I would be with her." He looked at his friend with sorrowful eyes.  
  
Malfoy senior sat down. "Of course, how could I forget?" Lucius looked up at his old friend. "When did you hear of her return?"  
  
"a month past."  
  
"And you haven't searched her out?"  
  
"No, she's still, as you so bluntly put it, off the face of this earth, when she shows up here will she be back."  
  
"And when will this be?"  
  
"On the eleventh."  
  
"Then I shall remain here until then."  
  
"Don't you have work to attend to?"  
  
"Nothing that can't wait, Severus." He stood up and grabbed his short staff, "I'm going to visit Draco."  
  
"Wait Lux!" Snape stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to talk with you for a bit longer."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Gwen."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Oh do tell." And he sat down again.  
  
"Firstly, she wont have aged."  
  
"Really?" his eye grew wide. "she's still seventeen?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"She lived a year before she started her vanishing game."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She turned up in our time, just like she will on the eleventh. But there's something more pressing. She told you something. Before she left, on Christmas I believe, she told you something of importance, I must know what it was my friend."  
  
"she Told me many things."  
  
"Tell me of them."  
  
"First she claimed that many people lied to me, Tom Riddle, my father, she wouldn't list more, but I have kept an eye out for this Tom riddle."  
  
"He attended this very school, thirty years before we did. He was always head of his class and he was head boy, he got a prize in his seventh year for special services to the school, he was born to a witch mum and a muggle da. He was named after his father. His da left him when he learned of his mothers reality, his mother died of grief. Tom discarded his fathers name. HE was in Slytherin after all. Why?" Snape faced Lucius. "Because he was Salazar's Heir. You want to know who Tom Riddle is Lux?" Snape smirked darkly. "Now a day he goes by Lord Voldemort."  
  
Lucius did a double blink. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Potter figured it out in his second year, and I believe you already knew this my friend since you placed Tom's Diary with Ms. Weasley."  
  
"You caught me." He put his hand sup in defense.  
  
"Even though she warned you, trying to save you, save the Lux she used to know, you ignored her better judgment."  
  
"On that yes, but not on what she said after that."  
  
"Please go on."  
  
"She told me to watch out for you and make you stronger, and I did,"  
  
"Not how she wanted."  
  
"No, but I didn't figure that out until I found out who Tom was."  
  
"I see, you realize you'll have to apologize to her?"  
  
"I have waited all these years just to do that very thing my friend. After all, her wisdom, once understood, saved my neck."  
  
"As it did mine." Severus agreed.  
  
"That was all you wanted Severus?"  
  
"Yes, Lux, you can go find your successor now."  
  
"It was wonderful speaking with you again."  
  
"You too, I don't hate my father for making us friends."  
  
"Neither I, Neither I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So a nice transition chappie huh?"  
  
Well that's all I'm saying.  
  
Oh and I updated three stories in one day!!!!!!!  
  
*pats herself on her back*  
  
I feel so happy!  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


	10. First Falling then Leaving

Chapter Ten: First Falling then Leaving.  
  
Hermione starred out the window in the library, her face fixed on a time yet to come.  
  
The grass was green when her mind fled off into her own time. She had eleven more days, left until she was to return home. It felt so close, and yet so far away, sorrow hit her on both ends.  
  
She missed her friends, and the fact that she was days away from them, turned her resolve to remember that she was only at this time for a short while, and that she would be back soon enough. She had wished for this to come as soon as it could.  
  
And she regretted it.  
  
Things had happened with her here that could never be undone. She had changed. The second she went back, they wouldn't recognize her any more.  
  
But that wasn't all, leaving would hurt people here more than it would her, she would see them again in a matter of moments, they would need to wait years.  
  
This saddened her further. What was the point of why she was here? Severus, in the future had said that this needed to happen, because it already had happened.  
  
But she didn't want to leave any more. Yet she couldn't leave Harry and Ron.  
  
A tear escaped her barrier.  
  
How could this happen to her!?  
  
She who always knew all the answers, how could her heart trap her so?  
  
She could abandon her friends, but she didn't want to leave Severus.  
  
Yes, she would admit it now; yes she loved him, with all of her heart. How could she not, it was natural.  
  
Going back was like returning to her past?  
  
Dumbledore said it best, "It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." But which was the dream?  
  
God she loved him, he was her future teacher, but she knew he loved her as well. When she returned on Christmas, he proved that he cared for her, and saw her as his equal.  
  
She wanted to be with him, but how could she leave him for all those years, and then suddenly reappear as an eleven year old?  
  
She couldn't cause him that pain, and yet she had too. Why was her life already planned out before her eyes? After the eleventh, she would have had to choose and then she could make her own life.  
  
Then it dawned on her. If she remained here, then she wouldn't have any choice on the rest of her life. She would already know what was going to happen.  
  
Oh now did she truly appreciate what prophets and deviators had to go through.  
  
She would go back on the eleventh, and see Snape, and start all over.  
  
Then did the first snow flake fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GWEN! GWEN! GWEN!!" Remus shouted, and Hermione looked up with a smile on her face.  
  
It had been at least two hours since she made her resolve.  
  
"Calm down boy! Not think about what you are going to say, then say it."  
  
"The snow is at least three feet deep!" he ran over and grabbed her hand. "We all are going out and playing fort!"  
  
"Aren't we a tad bit old?"  
  
"Not at all, Dumbledore and McGonagall are both out there already!"  
  
"Well, if those two see fit to play, then what do I say against it? Come on!"  
  
And they ran outside.  
  
Everyone who had remained for the winter holidays was already outside tossing snow missiles and making snow walls people and angels.  
  
She spotted Severus, and ran over to him, his back was to her as she lifted and dropped an arm full of snow on his head.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
He turned and saw her, and smirked. While she was laughing her head off, he did the same thing back at her.  
  
She wasn't laughing any more. "THAT'S COLD!" she complained.  
  
"Don't I know it, Gwen." He smirked as he wiped off his snow head.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she returned his smirk and tossed a ball of snow at him.  
  
"Hay!" he threw one back.  
  
So the snow fight started.  
  
Hermione ran laughing, tossing snow at him as he chased her.  
  
She hid behind Remus and he got on in the face.  
  
"Sorry Remus." Hermione apologized.  
  
"Yeah? If you're so sorry then you wouldn't mind this." And he dropped snow down on her head.  
  
"Meanie!" she shouted and threw another ball at Remus. By that time Snape was on the scene.  
  
"What are you doing to Gwen?"  
  
"Giving her fair punishment." He explained.  
  
"You realize that I'm the only one who can attack Gwen with snow?" he asked.  
  
"No," Remus stepped back, scared.  
  
Severus plummeted him with snow.  
  
"Honestly, Snape!" Remus hit him with snow.  
  
The teachers watched on in joy.  
  
They knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors could get along.  
  
Once all of then were soaked to the bone, the teachers ordered everyone inside.  
  
Severus followed Hermione in and, took her coat from her.  
  
He started up the fireplace as Remus went up stairs and changed.  
  
Snape flicked his wand around himself and the already sleeping Hermione. They were both dry in an instant.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Snape kneeling beside her on the couch.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well I couldn't have you catching a cold because of me." He moved a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
Hermione leaned into the touch.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I know." She whispered, "I'll miss you too."  
  
"You'll see me once you leave." He reminded her.  
  
"But I wont see you grow up," she explained.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Remus walked down a few steps and saw the two, then smiled and headed back up to his dormitory.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hm?" she muttered half in sleep.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her on her forehead, then stood to leave, believing her asleep.  
  
She caught his hand.  
  
He turned and looked back at her.  
  
"I love you too Severus."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, now rest."  
  
"I'm leaving in only ten more days."  
  
"We'll make the most of it." He promised her, and then left.  
  
Hermione went to sleep far easier that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten days past in a daze, after five all the students were back and classes had started. Hermione hardly got to see Severus at all, and it made her even sadder.  
  
On the ninth day Remus kept telling her he'd miss her and he'd tell her how wonderful it would be to go home.  
  
The others didn't quite understand.  
  
On the tenth morning, Hermione woke to sunlight burring her eyes and she stretched, got out of bed, and woke Lilly.  
  
"Lils?"  
  
"Gwen?" Lilly sat up and rubbed the sleepers from her eyes "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm leaving today."  
  
"You are?"  
  
Hermione/Gwen nodded.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Will we be able to see you off?" Lilly asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Gwen Smiled sadly at Harry's Mom. "But you know how I seem to know a lot of things?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm a divinator, a rather good one. I'll tell you something if you wish to know it, just ask."  
  
"Will I get Married to James?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered honestly.  
  
"Will I have a Son?"  
  
"Yes. But only one son. You wont have any more." Hermione explained.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes not wanting to see her friends face. "Because, you will protect your son from a great evil, and he will live, but you will not, you cannot, or he wont." She explained.  
  
Lilly did look sad when Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Lilly, your life will be happy, you'll have no regrets by that time." Hermione explained, putting her hand on her friends. "Just don't tell James I told you this, he mustn't know, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." A tear fell from her cheek. "Thank you; I have a feeling you were supposed to tell me that."  
  
Hermione smiled, that was a good thing. "I'm off to tell everyone else adios, bye Lilly, oh and remember!" Hermione faced the sad girl with a joyous grin "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
  
"Are you related to Dumbledore?" she asked honestly.  
  
"Not in the least, but he is an old friend."  
  
And Hermione left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran into James and Sirius next.  
  
"Oi Boys!" she called and grabbed their hands then proceeded to hug them both.  
  
"Trust each other now and forever." She ordered.  
  
"Gwen what's the matter?"  
  
"Did that git Malfoy do anything?"  
  
"Like he would dare!" she laughed. "No, he didn't. James, Sirius, No .. .." she smirked "Prongs and Padfoot, I'm leaving today, and I wont see you James ever again, I'll see you Sirius, but you wouldn't have remembered me." She gave them an all knowing smile.  
  
"There you go with the prediction again." James commented.  
  
"Yes, yes there I go again, just remember what I said." She shook a finger at them and ran off to find Remus.  
  
"I'll never get that girl." Sirius said honestly.  
  
"Well I hope she is wrong, I have a feeling she'll change the world."  
  
"You know pal, you the best divinator, next to her I have ever seen, and neither of you take the class."  
  
"We know how useless it is." James shrugged.  
  
And they walked on.  
  
When Hermione found Remus, he was in the library.  
  
"GWEN!" he shouted and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Remus, Air." She coked.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"No problem." And she hugged him "Be there when I get back! I want to see you as well." She cried.  
  
"Mione?" he whispered her real name's nickname. "I believe that your potion won't be of any use to me until someone else can brew it, I'm hopeless at potions."  
  
"Order Severus to do it, for me." She explained. "Remember January 11th 1997."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good, I need to find Lucius."  
  
"Luck Gwen!"  
  
"Bye Remus!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lucius." Hermione shouted at the blonde headed boy. He looked up and saw her. Shaking his head he walked over to her, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as she returned his smile.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." She informed him.  
  
"Really?" he smirked, "Will you write?"  
  
"No." she shook her head to add emphasis.  
  
"will I or Snape be able to reach you if the need arises?" he asked.  
  
"No." she answered again, "I'm leaving, more like vanishing, I wont exist to the world for many years." She smiled to him. "But you'll know when I'm back, your son will inform you he has heard of me, and I'll be back less than a month from that." She explained.  
  
"My son?" He looked at her oddly.  
  
She nodded. "Your son, who will be by far more evil and definitely more of a pain then you, will let you know." She repeated.  
  
"You can tell the future can't you?" he smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
He then did a very un-Malfoy thing, he hugged her.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I'll owl you." She informed him, "The day I return."  
  
"Good. I'll miss you Gwen Granger, you're the only one who I believe has ever outsmarted me, and for that I respect you." He bowed in a knight like way; Hermione curtsied and left to find Snape.  
  
They would spend the day together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ok so everything is getting together on Hermione side.  
  
The going back part may take a bit, it's rather complicated to write, but I have to make it good! ^_^  
  
Review!  
  
Relenas 


	11. Home

****~ I would like to express my gratitude to those who haven't left me, those who have been scrapping their eyes out waiting for this chapter, I thank you, and all readers who have read, but not reviewed, and especially those who have reviewed. This chapter is for you.~****  
Chapter Eleven: Home  
  
The last moments she was with Severus, weren't pleasant.  
  
They had been talking about the future, he was looking sorrowful, and she realized that he was already missing her. Then he had ordered her out of his sight, and for the first time in a while, she saw her old potions master.  
  
Tears falling down her face she ran outside that castle and over the thin layer of January snow.  
  
That is where Remus found her.  
  
"Gwen?" he called once, and because of her grief, she didn't hear.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered coming closer.  
  
"Yes, Remus?" She tried her best to fake a smile, but she knew her tears had given her away the second he wiped them off.  
  
"What wrong?" he asked, face full of worry.  
  
"Severus, he told me to leave him be." She said trying to sound fine, however, failing horribly.  
  
"On your last night here?" Remus snapped angrily "HOW DARE HE?!"  
  
"It's fine, Remus, Moony, It's fine." She put her hands on his shoulders, "we are both suffering, he just needs to be alone for a bit, he'll see me off, I'm sure of it."  
  
"You love him." Remus stated, looking at her oddly.  
  
"Yeah I do." She turned to the lake, "I guess I always had admired and respected his mind when he was my teacher, but those circumstances didn't allow me to see more than that. Now I realize I probably have always loved him, here my heart was just given a little bit more freedom. If I hadn't come here," she paused, "My life would have been empty, I was supposed to come here, so that I could have another part of me shine. If I hadn't come, I wouldn't be me. I would be a know it all head girl, and I wouldn't know of all of this freedom." She raised her arms as if to emphasize her point.  
  
She faced Remus with a smile on her face, "I feel so much freer here, but I'm not home, I belong home." She nodded and looked up. "Don't trust the rat." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" Remus hadn't heard the last part.  
  
"Never mind." She had realized that if she ever changed the night on Halloween, where Harry lost his Mum and Da, things wouldn't be the same. All she had changed had already been changed, so it was ok. Remus was never meant to hear that last line.  
  
"It's 11:45, Dumbledore sent me to fetch you, so I guess we had better head up."  
  
Gwen nodded her head one last time before turning on heal and following Remus up to the headmasters office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As guessed, Severus was there and hugged his darling Gwen the second she entered.  
  
"I'll miss you so much!" he whispered urgently into her ear.  
  
"Me too." She said back.  
  
"Ms. Granger, it's time." The clock hit the hour, and the grandfathers' clock started sounding.  
  
One.  
  
"Hermione there's something I have to say." Severus said quickly.  
  
Two.  
  
"What?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Ms. Granger." The Headmaster warned.  
  
Three.  
  
"Your amazing Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
Four.  
  
"Ms. Granger, turn it twice backwards, with the setting on decades."  
  
Five.  
  
"I know professor!" she said annoyed/  
  
"Hermione I .. .."  
  
"You what?  
  
Six.  
  
"Ms. Granger touch all of your belongings, in one way or another, or you'll leave something behind." The headmaster lectured.  
  
"She knows!" both boys in residence shouted.  
  
Seven.  
  
Hermione touched all of her belongings; she had a feeling of uncertainty come over her.  
  
"Severus stay loyal to Albus!" she said desperate "Don't forget your word!!"  
  
Eight.  
  
"I will don't worry."  
  
"Hermione," Remus shouted, "I'll be there when you get back, I wont forget!!"  
  
Nine.  
  
"Figure out that potion Remus!"  
  
"See you in the future Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
Ten.  
  
"Severus, be wary of Lux, but also head his word, you two will need each other eventually!"  
  
Eleven.  
  
"Hermione Wait! I.. I.. .. ..I" he became rather red.  
  
She had started to set his turner; She was about to turn it, she had promised exactly midnight, she just whished Severus would finish what he had to say.  
  
But Severus never had the chance, for once the final tone came, Hermione turned the time turner exactly twice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were running up to the headmaster's office as fast as they could, Remus right behind them.  
  
"Hermione's coming back!" Remus had shouted upon entering the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was up in Hermione room, but Ron and Harry never told her.  
  
They had stood up immediately and ran out of the tower.  
  
Upon reaching the gargoyle, Remus promptly shouted "Lollipop!"  
  
And the Gargoyle jumped aside allowing the three to pass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Severus, Albus, Draco, and Luscious were already up there, when the other three rushed in.  
  
They all looked at the grand clock as it started the tolling.  
  
One.  
  
They all counted silently, each stricken with the idea that time moved far to slow at times.  
  
Two.  
  
The count continued  
  
Three.  
  
Severus felt his chest tighten as memories flooded his mind. He was dazed and nearly tripped on his own two feet.  
  
Four.  
  
The rest looked at him, and Dumbledore walked over, "You feel the change." He accused.  
  
Severus nodded hurriedly, getting the harmful task out of the way.  
  
Five.  
  
"I see, then she will me here any second now." Dumbledore mused.  
  
Harry looked over at Snape and felt sympathy for the old coot.  
  
Six.  
  
Ron had no idea whatsoever why Malfoy, junior and senior were in residence.  
  
He looked over at the head master confused.  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
Seven.  
  
"They have reason to meet Ms. Granger as well."  
  
His eyes twinkled as Lux started to pace.  
  
Severus had taken a seat his head was spinning horribly.  
  
Eight.  
  
Ron took to pacing as well  
  
Nine.  
  
Harry watched with Draco as the others worry took over them  
  
"You know potter?" Draco said sincerely, noting the shifted direction of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ten.  
  
Severus mind became suddenly clear, as if everything was right, and filled with light, he stood up and walked over to about the spot.  
  
Eleven.  
  
He looked down. And lifted his arms around the air.  
  
Ron was utterly confused by this point.  
  
Twelve.  
  
No one realized a change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~  
  
She was surrounded by bright light.  
  
'why could he have finished his sentence!' she scolded as she was suddenly surrounded by soft black velvety material.  
  
She breathed in and recognized the smell of Severus Snape.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He whispered softly into her ear, so that no one else heard.  
  
"I love you too, Severus." She mumbled softly into his chest.  
  
He was taller then he was the last time he laid eyes on him.  
  
Severus stepped back and she was instantly surrounded by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione your back!!" Harry hugged her tightly, in a brotherly way.  
  
"Why was the greasy git hugging you!" Ron accused.  
  
Hermione sighed; she had a few things left she had to finish up before she was allowed her friends again.  
  
"Head master, these two seem to have me confused with someone else." She smiled at Dumbledore who was winking at her. "I would dearly like to visit with Lux, Remus and Severus before we find out the reason first though."  
  
"Of course, Gwen." Dumbledore stated, leaving Ron, not Harry Shocked. "Come on boys we had best leave them be."  
  
And the four left.  
  
"Welcome home Gwen." Lucius said, smiling.  
  
"I am home." She sighed, taking in the room.  
  
Oh had she missed it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on Professor," Ron asked once they were down the stairs. "That was Hermione; my eyes wouldn't play tricks on me."  
  
"Ron, yes that was Hermione," Harry snapped. "She just spent a month in the past; let her tie up the loose ends will you?"  
  
"I still don't see what my father has to do with this." Draco mumbled.  
  
"A great lot, Mr. Malfoy, a great lot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did you go Gwen?" Lux asked worried once they all were sitting.  
  
"Go?" She laughed, "I never left Lux." She patted his thigh. "I just traveled through time."  
  
"You were never form that time?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"No, and I'm sorely sorry for having to lie to you about it, but those are the rules."  
  
"You told us a great deal, my dear." He said softly, gaining dagger glares form Severus. Lucius stood up and kneeled in front of her. "When I was out on a raid one night, with the death eaters, shortly after I figured out who Tom Riddle was, I almost wanted to die for what I did, then you shouted in my mind 'Live' that was not the only time. For that I thank you, and I am forever in your debt." He said beautifully.  
  
"Thank you Lux."  
  
"No, thank you, you have no reason to thank me."  
  
"I have all reasons to thank you." She said tearfully, "My Severus is still here. You saved his life, in a small way. With out you, he wouldn't be here."  
  
"Then I have kept my word?"  
  
"To the T, thank you." She turned on Remus, "You never learned that potion." She accused.  
  
"You already knew I wouldn't." he whined.  
  
"Yes, I believe I did." She looked at Lucius, "My real name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. This is my proper time, and I'm a seventh year Gryffindor." She felt as if she should tell him.  
  
"Yes, I guessed that, Potter's friend?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes." She agreed.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Hermione" she started testing her name, "I believe I have called you Mudblood before am I correct? I also apologize for being a death eater; I realized all too late what you wanted to warn me about."  
  
"That's alright, I couldn't have changed the future to much or I could very well not exist right now."  
  
"Yet you didn't did you?" Remus asked softly.  
  
"Actually, I did." She said merrily.  
  
"How?" all three looked at her in wonder.  
  
"I warned Lily about dieing for her son."  
  
"That didn't change a thing!" Remus proclaimed, Lilly is still dead isn't she?"  
  
"Ah, but that is the beauty of the matter, my friend," she said a large smile on her face, "If I hadn't warned her, she wouldn't have learned that piece of ancient magic, and she wouldn't have used it to help save her son, and Harry would be dead right now."  
  
"I don't get it." Lucius mused, "How did that change history?"  
  
"Harry wasn't supposed to live, because I went back, like I was supposed to, he did. And the only reason why I'm living is because I went back, the only reason Severus, Remus, and you are still drawing air, is because I went back, get it?"  
  
"No." Remus and Lucius said at the same time.  
  
"Time is fickle that way, it's much like a stream," she mused, "throw in a pebble and you effect time, but the river still flows on it's unchanged track."  
  
"Are you related to Dumbledore?" Remus asked again, seriously.  
  
"Not in the least," she emphasized each word.  
  
"It's great to know you're back, however I need to return to work, owl me ok?" Lucius said a genuine grin on his face, starting to stand up.  
  
Remus also stood up, "I need to go to bed, I'm way too tired. See you tomorrow Mione?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said nodding.  
  
Both men left.  
  
Ron and Harry came back in.  
  
"Hermione why did Snape hug you?" Ron asked, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because I love him." She said simply. Ron went pale.  
  
"And I love her." Snape said seriously.  
  
Ron feinted.  
  
Snape shook his head and looked up at the boy who lived, "You don't appear to be surprised."  
  
"Remus gave me fair warning." He said, still not to happy with the situation. "I take it, you are far nicer than anyone in our year ever realized?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I must keep up an image, Mr. Potter, for my spying duties, you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly." And he smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night found Hermione and Severus down in the dungeons, in his chambers, curled up in on of his leather chairs facing the fire.  
  
"I've missed you," he said again in her hair.  
  
She smiled, "yes, well now I'm home, and you'll never need to miss me again." She stated merrily.  
  
"What about classes? He asked the dreaded question.  
  
"I'll always be with you Severus, don't worry, I wont ever leave you."  
  
"What will people think?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I do know this though, what ever may happen, only Time can tell."  
  
He smiled and nuzzled her neck, drifting off into a pleasant sleep.  
  
Hermione kissed his forehead, noticing a single strand of hair in front of his face that he kept blowing; she moved it behind his ear.  
  
He didn't stir, contently holding her.  
  
She smiled and fell into sleep as well.  
  
And they stayed like that, holding onto each other as the embers slowly died.  
  
In their dream, they were sitting at one of the tables in the library, in the year 1977, laughing, kissing, and promising eternity to the other.  
  
In their dream, the war was over and the world was at peace in the year 1997. In their dream, they were married in the year 2000, with a child.  
  
In their dream, they felt joy beyond all comprehension.  
  
But dreams don't always tell us the truth.  
  
For some things, only time tells  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
I finished!!  
  
What do you think??  
  
Please review and tell me, this is my first finished fan fic.  
  
*Pats herself on the back*  
  
We had fun, but it's all over now.  
  
And, NO! I am not writing a sequel. That's what your brains and imaginations are for!  
  
I really hope you all enjoyed the ending, check out some of my other stories, but until schools out I wont be updating.  
  
SO  
  
Bye bye Adios Siyonara! JA NE See ya!  
  
Relena~ 


End file.
